


Keep Me Safe

by uniquelyyours46



Category: Angst - Fandom, Hostage - Fandom, Mystery - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, VIXX, crime - Fandom, fugitive - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelyyours46/pseuds/uniquelyyours46
Summary: There is no returning home; it seems, this is like a bad dream or is it a reality he can't wake up from, this unconventional short romance thriller is flavor with a little bit of angst, and a dash of drama. Sprinkled with some suspense and topped off with a lot of sexiness. This Jung Taek-Woon story will escalate into a steamy love story as the plot thickens!  If you are a real reader of romantic thrillers, then this story will have you sitting on edge wanting to know what happened next!





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1.

~Teaser One~

{Leo }

"Wow! Hyung, I'm so happy to have you here in America with me! Did I tell you, that already?"

 

Ravi says smiling as he has one of the employees get ready to take another new monthly picture to hang in the office foyer of their business.

 

"Yes, Ravi. You tell it to me every month; I've heard for over six months in a row." Leo says with a serious face. 

 

"That's so you won't forget it! I didn't think; you were going to come." Ravi exclaims laughing putting his arms around Leo's shoulders as the flash goes off in their faces.

 

"I'm still trying to adjust Ravi. Things are so different here in America." 

 

"I know! Don't you love it?! By the way, how does your mother feel about living here? I didn't tell you to bring your mother with you." Ravi looks at him shaking his head.

 

"Well, you know my mom. I only think she followed me here to teach my dad a lesson, and show him how much he needs her. Ravi, you know my mom is a control freak, now all her attention is focused on me. But I finally caught a break when I convinced her to move into her place last month."

 

Ravi chuckles, "Good for you Leo! Now, what's this I hear your backdating Yuna, again. Is that true?" 

 

"Well, I thought last year when she moved here, that it was over, that it would be the end of it. But now that I'm living here. Her parents and mom, you know, they're relentless. I couldn't tell her or them no, so we are sought of a couple.

 

Ravi shook his head again. "See that's why I left my people back home. I didn't move way over here to America to go through the same things I would go through in South Korea. I came here to experience the American dream! How is it experiencing the American dream of living with your momma first! Then you get rid of her, and now your living with Yuna!" 

 

"Don't ask. We argue far more than we have sex. But I'm about to change that. I think Yuna is just waiting for me to propose to her. Things are going to get better between us; once I take the big step. Right?"

 

"Well, I hope that works out for you. I do. But that's not having the American Experience."

 

Several months Later at Leo's apartment:

 

"So you're leaving me just like that?"

 

"Yes, Leo I need my space, you need your space. You know you don't love me!"

 

"Don't say that! I care for you deeply, and would never think of leaving you."

 

"We both know your loyalty is to a fault. It uses to be cute, but now it's just disgusting how loyal you are! It's not a good enough reason anymore. So please, just let me go."

 

"Is this permanent or what Yuna?" Leo asked standing by the front door hoping she wants to leave.

 

As usual, he got no answer; she took her things and left him standing there. Leo looked down the hallway as he watched her go. Then he got aggravated at how many light bulbs were blown out.

 

"What's up with this superintendent of this building!" Leo said frustrated as he pulled out his cell phone calling the man again about replacing those light bulbs.

 

"You barely could see your hand in front of your face! It's so dark in that hallway."

 

A few days later at work:

 

Leo tried his hardest to focus on his meeting with his business partner Ravi and employees. But his relationship with Yuna was becoming harder and harder to define, especially now that they're separated.

 

Even with their troubles looming, he felt he could still call her his girlfriend. Leo thought talking about their future together would make her happy. Instead, it had the opposite effect. She told him she needed time to think about their relationship. 

 

It's been a month now since she's moved out of the apartment and now she's staying at a friends place. But neither had officially ended the relationship, even though they haven't been together.

 

"Leo...Leo! Is there anything you'd like to add before I conclude this portion of the presentation?"

 

Ravi asked looking a little worried at his friend. Ravi was a true friend and only friend here in America. They've been friends since they were in college together at Seoul University. 

 

There was no one Leo trusted more than Ravi. He was also the chief financial officer of their new budding graphic design business. Leo needed to shake this feeling that was starting to consume him, and focus on the task at hand; right now, that was the vision of the company for the coming fiscal year. 

 

Leo stood up from the conference table and said, "Ravi, as usual, you've managed to paint the financial picture very well. We can conclude the meeting here everyone."

 

The staff of five left the conference room. When the meeting was over, Ravi didn't leave the conference room with the others.

 

"What happened in there? Are you okay?"

 

Leo wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. Lately, it seemed that there had to be more to life than just working and being with someone who didn't even love him. But he didn't quite know how to let her go emotionally, though Yuna, had physically already left him.

 

"I don't know how to answer that question, Ravi. I feel unfulfilled. I can't put my finger on the cause...I know it's there. Business is fine. Until a month ago, I thought my love life was fine, too. I was excited about being here in America." 

 

"You're not thinking about going back to Seoul? Please say your not." Ravi asked with his eyes stretched!

 

"I don't know; instead of my move to America being exciting, it's a bust! A big one!" Leo said hanging his head.

 

"Look, I thought you told me a few months back, that you were going to make that move and ask Yuna to marry you? What happened there?"

 

"That's a good question. I was all set to propose. I bought the ring and everything. I'd planned a romantic evening at a very nice restaurant here in Chicago, and when the time came to ask her to marry me, I couldn't do it. Again something that should have been easy to do now seemed difficult."

 

"Wow, Leo this unbelievable. " Ravi said shaking his head. 

 

"She says she loves me, and I thought I loved her too. But something is missing! And I don't know what it is. The girl is sexy, very pretty, witty, funny and a great partner. She's great with my family and would be great for our new business in the marketing area."

 

"Leo there is no rush, when it's right you will know it. There will be no hesitation. Just take this time to enjoy being here in America and single. Like me."

 

"I don't know Ravi. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

 

"No! No way hyung! You two are separated right now. Besides, she left you and hasn't returned in all this time. What does she expect you to do? I'm right. Right?"

 

Leo walked over to the window in the conference room and looked out over the city.

 

"Yes, you're probably right."

 

"One thing I know, if your unsure don't make any moves, hold tight the answers will come."

 

"I talked to her on the phone and she says, she will give me and her more time. But then she came to the apartment the other night and moved more of her things out of the apartment. When my mom and dad heard that, they wanted me to beg, her to come back." 

 

"Buddy I'm going to tell you like this. It's your life. Not your father's, not your mother or grandparents, but your life." 

 

"You're right."

 

"Of course I'm right! I would never steer you wrong."

 

"Thanks, Ravi for listening and being a good friend, you give it to me direct, and I like that."

 

"No problem, wow! It's 8:30 pm. We better be heading home." 

 

"Good night Ravi, I'll lock up everything."

 

Leo, he went to his desk and started packing up his briefcase. He looked at the clock and saw that it was time to head home; he is so tired physically, and all he wants to do is get some rest. After talking to Ravi, he felt he had some clarity about him and Yuna. What they have going on is a senseless situation.

 

He realized they were only together because of what their parents wanted. Not because they loved one another. They cared deeply about one another after a year of being together, but there was never really any flaming love or passion for one another. 

 

While he was driving home, Leo thought about it and wanted in his life at 27 years of age to be more meaningful. It was tiring being in a stalemate relationship and having to pretend to be happy. 

 

Leo wanted someone, that when he looks into their eyes. He would instantly get ignited, someone with amazing features, with eyes that could steal his soul and fill him with passion and compassion. He wanted to feel that rush and high you get when you're madly in love. Someone he could lay in bed with after having great sex, then talk until you fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

Leo wanted to be turned up and on! Leo shook his head, he had been thinking so hard about his life. That he must have created all of this in his mind, he was being affected sexually. Yuna is leaving him, left Leo deprived emotionally, physically and sexually. Anytime mere thoughts and words woke him up, and he got on the bone. He shook his head again trying to clear his mind of the mystery woman he wanted in his brain, and those crazy feelings he'd just had.

 

"There is no way I can meet a woman like that. I'm losing it."

 

Leo parked his car and got out and went inside his apartment building. When the elevator door open, the first thing he saw was the lights bulbs were still blown out, and he hears loud voices.

 

"Oh, this here," he pointed to the blown out bulbs. 

 

"It gets on my last nerve, coming home to a dim hallway. And who is that fussing this time of evening!"

 

*Alright everyone welcome! I certainly hope this has you curious and ready for what I hope is an exciting and good story!


	2. Ebony Queen

Episode 2  

~Teaser 2~

Ebony Queen

Six Months Later:

 

It was surreal. For once, thoughts of the good times replaced her continuous thoughts of that sad time. Arriving home safely after spending several months with her family while taking care of, and nursing her mother back to health.

 

Who had become seriously ill, prove to be the break she needed. It gave her time away from her own home and pain that held a mixture of very natural feelings and memories, but also a very unnatural intense love that had developed that probably shouldn't have for her sake.

.

That moment in time when her life changed, it hit her like a brick and kept her from entering the house. Stopping short of the door, she stared at it as if she'd never seen it before.  Very similar to that night, when the rain poured unforgivingly out of the sky. Her return is met, with that same unwelcome memory. 

 

It began to rain, looking up at the gray sky, she allowed the tears to freely flow mixing with the raindrops that met her velvety smooth skin. There was no stopping it from happening the memory of it all hurt too much. 

 

Slowly, they both streamed down her face. Recalling the horrible chain of events that nearly destroyed her life, a plethora of emotions overcame her, forcing her to her knees.

 

In anguish, Ebony cried out. "How could he do this to me?"

 

She paused; the mascara was beginning to burn her eyes. Wiping them with the back of her thin sleeve she continued.

 

"When no one else was there for him, I was trusting him, loving him with my everything, I was so foolish for believing him..."

 

The stifling pain silenced her voice for what seemed like an eternity. I hate him were the only words Ebony could muster before bursting into tears once more. The truth of the matter is, as much as she tried to hate her nemesis, it was hard. 

 

Returning home was only proof that she hadn't gotten over him. Even though she has tried to forget the memory of how they came together in the first place, it was too impactful ever to ignore despite the emotional pain and trauma.

 

 Ebony found it challenging to close the door on this saga and move forward. Tears and mascara blurred her vision. But she told herself that she has to move on. This time for real and the only way that was going to happen was coming home and facing reality, that it was never meant to be in the first place.

 

Ebony is slowly rising from the wet pavement, soaking through her clothes. Ebony glanced up and immediately plopped back down to the ground. She sees jeans soaked, clinging and revealing a long pair of muscular thighs and legs.

 

Her eyes are continuing to creep up to a long torso that had a clinging wet shirt revealing, abs and firm chest with broad shoulders — leading to a desirable long sexy neck. With the rain pelting against his face, all she could see is small piercing eyes looking at her very wet t-shirt.

 

With little care and feelings about her appearance, way too emotionally depleted to be concern lately, she skipped wearing a bra home from her mother's house this morning. Besides, it wasn't as if she had large breast, just sizable nipples, that instantly became firm at the sight of his eyes peering at them.

 

What made the situation worse was that she couldn't see him. Was it who she thought it was? And was he looking at her breast? The next thing she knew his hands were extended, reaching out to her arms and the man was helping her to her feet.

 

He didn't release her until she was standing firmly on the pavement again right in front of him. When she wiped the water and tears away from her eyes and their eyes met.  Ebony became acutely aware of who it was; it was him!  A particular fear gripped her heart in that unusual way as it began to beat erratically, as she gasped!

 

It was the stranger who nearly destroyed her life six months ago!

 

 

That was the second teaser!  Now that you have had a glimpse into their worlds it's time to take the two teasers and incorporate them into the actual story!  The forecast is looking cloudy when it comes to the number of comments. I hope that changes and you dear readers get involved.  Thanks thus far for the three upvotes! So let's get ready to enjoy the unfolding of, "Keep Me Safe."  


	3. Six Months Earlier

Episode 3

 

Six months earlier:

 

Its deep into the night, flashing red and blue lights, and the sound of police sirens has Leo on the run! His heart is pounding out of fear, pain and the sheer thought of what the police is going to do to him. It had Leo moving as fast as he could in the night. Lightning is crackling up above in the sky.

 

"I have to escape!" Leo tells himself, as he turns another corner and sees the cops at every corner he turns!

 

By the skin of his teeth, Leo goes unnoticed. He drops down to the ground next to someone's car using their tires as coverage. Leo sees the bright searchlight aimed in his direction. The cops are swarming; he stays low to the ground still on the move looking for somewhere, anywhere to hide! 

 

Pop! Pop! Pop! The shots rang in his ears hours later! He had never heard gunshots in real life, and never had he ever been shot before! 

 

When Leo came home earlier tonight as the elevator deposited him on his floor. He tried to ignore the man and woman down on the other end of the hallway arguing. It was late, and he was tired, and all he wanted to do was go inside take a bath and go to bed.

 

But when he heard the woman scream and sees this man beating the lady without mercy. Leo's conscience wouldn't allow him to stand there and witness it. The man was kicking and punching the woman, and he felt he had to intercede.

 

Leo yells, "Hey! That's enough!"

 

Shocking Leo's system, the man pulled out a gun, and point-blank shot the girl! Leo was standing only a few feet away! Leo felt he was next! Before the man could turn to shoot Leo, he started running down the dim lit hallway as fast as he could!

 

All he could hear is his neighbors yelling, "Call the cops! Call the cops; he's getting away!"

 

Leo couldn't believe his neighbors were accusing him of shooting the young lady. He didn't realize that he had gotten shot! Seeing the man with no regard for life, pull that trigger killing that woman possibly! Leo ran out of fear for his own life.

 

It was only a few minutes later he felt something, like hot metal, searing a gaping hole through his flesh. But because of his adrenaline, along with vivid images that will be forever, carved into his brain, of actually seeing that girl gunned down, kept him moving. Then seconds later hearing three more rounds of gunshots go off. Leo ran never looking back!

 

The dim lighting on his floor of the apartment building that he has complained about for weeks! Now has Leo mistaken as a criminal by all his neighbors! He doesn't visibly remember anyone coming out of their apartment to help the girl. People were peeping behind cracked doors while calling the police. All too many saw Leo in flight running away from what turned out to be a horrific crime scene!

 

The young lady he tried to help was new to the apartment complex; she had been living there for only a couple of months. Yuna, his girlfriend, had met his neighbor several times. Leo hadn't even had the opportunity to meet the young, being busy working late, and now, she may be possibly dead!

 

Leo got away on foot from his apartment building before the cops arrived. But as time passed, he tried to get to his car parked at the apartment complex. But that seemed impossible. Especially as he stood behind the light pole at the corner, seeing it being towed away behind the tote truck. It was a nightmare that he wished he could wake up from soon.

 

He had no choice but to keep on the move by foot, for the safety of his own life. Leo became aware that his arm and shoulder are bleeding heavily! The more he ran or walked he was losing a severe amount of blood. Leo had to get some help. Ravi was the person he thought of going to for help, but he stayed way on the other side of town, and he knew he wouldn't last trying to take that trek across town.

 

The whole night he spent dodging close calls with the cops, who had penetrated the neighborhood and surrounding area. There was no way he was going to be able to return home, and he couldn't go to the nearest hospital in his part of town. They had the hospital, gas stations surrounded.

 

After several hours of moving, he found himself in an unfamiliar locale, quite some distance from where he lived. Leo became extremely tired and weak; he knew he had to get some help soon or else he was going to bleed to death.

 

Leo had walked so far, the feeling of delirium was beginning to set in, to the point he was heading right toward a set of headlights. Because of his state of mind, he didn't realize the lights belonged to a cops car. But when the car start moving closer to him, Leo came to his senses and ran into some dark alley.

 

The stench of urine and human waste filled the air. Putting his hand over his mouth and nose he wanted to puke! It wasn't just the smell of feces. It was the smell of drug users and dealers, hookers, and other deviants that had been there. The walls were covered with graffiti-streaked, cracked, and mangled concrete.

 

But right now he couldn't care about any of his surroundings. Leo had to take off his dress shirt to tie it on his bleeding arm and shoulder to slow down the loss of blood. He even rummaged through the trash bends to see if maybe, someone threw something away he could take for the excruciating pain. There was nothing!

 

Leo slumped tearfully against the dirty urine infested building. Everything was taking a toll on his mental and physical state of mind. A dog barked in the distance, followed by the unmistakable yelp of a wounded animal! Something in him snapped! Leo rolled his broad shoulders forward, his hands fisted by his side as his eyes narrowed into tight slits.

 

He found the strength, breathing harder, readying for a fight! He walks further into the night at some distance he sees an Emergency hospital sign. He was suffering as he hid himself waiting in the back of the emergency parking lot. Leo saw a few scattered cars still on the lot. So he waited for someone, anyone to come out to help him. Leo's darkened mindset told him this was the only way to keep from dying!

 

So far I hope you guys are getting into it. I'm enjoying it right along with you! :D So please comment your expressions motivates me to get even more into the story. Please Subscribe and Upvote to motivate other readers to check this story out! Thanks, everyone! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, as the plot thickens! P.S. Updates will no longer be in the evening but the afternoons. 

Author's note:

If you would like me to update some more chapters, please leave a comment indicating that so I'll know I'm not writing in vain.


	4. Unexpected Passenger

Episode 4  
Unexpected Passenger

 

When the head nurse on ER duty finished her last round of patients, Ebony went to the front desk to clock out, and tell the late night staff of co-workers that she was heading home. 

 

"Alright Ebony. We'll see you tomorrow."

 

"No, no, no. I'm, taking some time off remember? I won't be back in until, week after next. And guys try not to call me with work matters I tell you what. Don't call me, I'll call you. Okay?" She said as they all laughed.

 

"I'm jealous, what is this? A vacation without me, young lady?" 

 

Ebony laughed at her good friend and co-worker Rita. "No, it's time I get some days off don't you think? I've worked several months with no time off at all."

 

"That's true. Well girl, be safe, and sweetie I'll call you and enjoy your time off."

 

"I will. I'll be doing my chores and some serious cleaning, the same things. Nothing special. Call me maybe we can hang out one night girl."

***

Ebony left out the glass door of the Emergency Department. She shifted her purse to her other shoulder and buttoned her sweater coat over her lab coat as she heads out the door to her car. Ebony just knew her Friday night would end up with her working overtime once again. As a registered nurse supervisor, she didn't necessarily consider her job hard because she got in this field because she loves helping people. It was the long hours that can take its toll. 

 

She smiled as she took her keys out her purse because it was finally time to go home. Walking to her car, she thought about her routine with her two best friends Ben and Jerry who was waiting for her all nice and cold in the freezer at home.

 

Ebony was tired and look forward to spending the night with these guys lately, which she would regret the next time she stepped onto a scale. But who cared about scales or exercise or anything else for that matter when you live alone and haven't been out on a date in months!

 

All she could think about was getting home taking a shower, and then eating something that tasted like nothing anymore. Then going to bed and back to work eventually, to barely function for the next 12 hours. Nothing exciting has happened in her life for some years. But shes use to it though, going just the way it's going.

 

'When there is no expectation, there is no disappointment.' She said smiling.

 

Ebony went through the same routine and motions day after day, one foot in front of the other with a stiff upper lip, that quivered an awful lot when she was alone. But no one needed to know that part. But it happened when knowing you work around a hospital full of nice looking men and she hadn't been asked out on a date in months. Ebony thought she wasn't asking for much, just dinner and a movie.

 

It didn't require the man to have a passionate love affair or anything like that with her, even though that would be nice. She's never experienced a heated love anyway. All the relationships she's had of a real nature, which were only two. They were mediocre at best. No fanfare or fireworks. Just average. Dry pecks on the cheeks during the day and sloppy kisses at night when they were trying to get in her panties.

 

Ebony sighed and wondered why her life had turned out to be this way, Rita her friend says, it's because she spent so much time studying and pursuing her career. Ebony didn't make enough time for socializing. And now that she is looking back at it, that might be true.

 

She wants to experience one kiss, where it's so explosive and intense! That it felt like she was going to explode from sheer excitement. A kiss from a man who could swoop her off her feet as if she was drowning and he's rescuing her. 

 

If only his tongue could sweep into her mouth and his lips pressed so tightly against hers, they felt bruised later, not that she minded. Bruised lips would be a reminder, for days afterward, that it had happened. At least she would know it hadn't been a figment of her overactive imagination.

 

One single kiss like that would do her a world of good. That way she could wipe out all those lackluster ones, that are being held hostage in her memory. Ebony had to laugh at her tired self. When she glimpses at her car that she parked far away from the hospital, so Ebony could get some walking exercise so that she wouldn't be feeling guilty about all the ice cream in bed at night. She wonders what was she thinking, looking at the distance.

 

She saw a shadow by the tire. It had to be that cat again. This cat always managed to hang around her car at night. She would take him home, but she's not very fond of pets. Especially in the house, and even though Rita has explained to me, that cats are self-sufficient. Dogs would be her favorite kind of pet if she were to choose to have one.

 

Ebony looked down at her watch and picked up the pace to her car. After all, it was one in the morning, so she began to walk swiftly to her car. The wind was snippy in windy Chicago, but it looks like rain could be in the forecast. She opened her car door, not realizing it was already unlocked. She couldn't focus on anything else, other than the chill that ran through her bones, and the fact that she needed to get home to her warm bed, after another long 12-hour shift.

 

She quickly turned on the engine to get the car heated up; cold air came blasting out the vents in her face. She waited a minute for the wind to turn warmer before she drove off — only minutes into her driving out of the parking lot from work.

 

Ebony turns on the radio and at that instant, she hears another voice, blending in with the radio. It was a male's voice that said in a low tone.

 

"Don't turn around, if you don't want to get hurt."

 

Ebony's heart at that very moment, felt like it would collapse! Ebony's eyes glanced in her rearview mirror, and all she could see was black straight hair, and a black mask and deep dark squinted eyes peering at her.

 

Her voice trembled as she said. "Where do you want me to take you? I can bring you anywhere you want to go! Please, just don't hurt me! I can take you to the airport, bus station, train station, anywhere you want to go, please, don't hurt me! Oh! Money! I'll give you my purse, please, please Sir, I beg you don't hurt me." She said rambling on about to cry as the fear took over her vocals.

 

"Please stop talking! And keep driving!" The man yelled out.

 

Now that he raised his voice. Ebony spoke for sure in an unsteady stuttering tone. "But...but you haven't said where you want me to go. Just...just tell me where. I'll bring you." She said with her voice filled with panic.

 

Without warning, long thin cold fingers snake around her mouth. The assailant said in a firm tone with his mouth pressed up against her ear. "Stop talking I said so that I can think!"

 

Ebony's eyes stretched as the air caught in her lungs preventing her from screaming. Her large brown eyes glance into the rearview mirror once again. This time she saw his intense, small dark eyes up close sweep over her face, but it was as if he wasn't seeing her at all.

 

"I don't want to hurt you, lady. I need you to be quiet when I release you. Then I'll let you know where to go. But only if you promise to keep quiet and not do anything foolish."

 

Ebony shook her head in agreement as a warm tear rolled down her cheek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, dear readers, I'm new to this site, and I am trying to see if I have anyone reading my story. I don't want to get discouraged and stop writing thinking that I don't have any readers and discontinue the story. So please leave a brief comment to let me know your reading it. Thanks much appreciated.


	5. The Escape

Episode 5

 

Ebony shook her head agreeing. He slowly removed his hand from over her mouth.

 

"Don't make a sound or you'll make me hurt you." 

 

Then the man sat back into the darkness of the back seat. He was silent. When Ebony glances nervously in the rearview mirror, his eyes and facial expression became tight, either he was agitated or in great agony. But Ebony kept quiet, the silence felt like forever but actually, it was only a few minutes. 

 

The man with the intense small dark eyes and black straight hair that fell just above his eyelids finally spoke, asking. 

 

"Where do you live?"

 

That was the last question Ebony wanted to hear.

 

"Uhmm. uhmm...I.I"

 

"Take me there. I need one night and then...."

 

Ebony was too afraid to ask, 'then what? What did that mean? Was he planning to rape me, and then kill me?''

 

"Look I can take you to a hotel. I have a credit card. I can get you a room, and I promise, I won't say a word to anyone about this incident or your whereabouts."

 

He sat there silently for a second, as if he was contemplating her suggestion, at least that's what Ebony was hoping. Then the dreaded words came.

 

"No! Your place. A hotel has too many people around."

 

Ebony wanted to cry as the word no came out of his mouth. She didn't want to be violated and pillage. Ebony didn't want to die. Her house was the last place she wanted to take this stranger. 

 

"Look if someone is after you. We could go to the police and get you the protection you need."

 

"No that won't help! No policemen! At your house! Stop talking!"

 

Ebony didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the hopelessness of the situation she found herself in. Since she hadn't seen any weapon, she wasn't about to take him to her house without a fight. The decision had to be made to fight for her life. She made up her mind if she should die she would leave evidence behind of her killer! Either way, with or without a weapon, she's more than likely was going to die!

 

"What's taking us so long to get to your place?!" He said leaning up, tightening his hold on her shoulder as he deeply grunted in her ear. 

 

"We will...we'll be there shortly Sir," Ebony said, stumbling over her own words.

 

Trembling with fear and pain he tightly held onto her shoulder, squeezing it causing her pain to the left side of her shoulder. 

 

Grimacing, she only had five minutes to think about what she needed to do before she arrived in her neighborhood. There wasn't a cop in sight, no one patrolling the area, not a living soul walking down the street. She looks upward to heaven; the sky was pitch black the moon wasn't seen anywhere, Lord help me.'

 

Ebony pulled into the driveway. He let go of her shoulder, and before she could entirely stop the car, Leo pushed the door open aggressively, and he hops out immediately. He caused her to slam on breaks.

 

Before she could blink or think! He was on her side of the car door in a flash, jerking the car door open. She looked up at his frame standing there. He had to be 6ft or taller, very broad shoulders slender built, wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt and army colored jacket with a cap and mask. She noticed something hanging from his right arm inside his coat.

 

That gave her a clue that he might be injured, but she wasn't sure. It also gave her a bit of courage. Ebony calmly turned to get the keys out of the car. Suddenly! Leo felt a sharp kick to his left leg. His long body stumbles back as she pushed against him as hard as she could, before taking off running down the block, the rain, thundering and lightning came out of nowhere pouring down.

 

"Yah!" He yelled out forcibly.

 

Leo took off down the block running behind her! Ebony had only run several houses passed her house yelling.

 

"Help! Help! Help!"

 

Before she knew it, he caught up with her in no time. He was grabbed hold of her from behind with his one left hand, pulling her back against his long body. Wrapping her up in his strong arm, that snaked around her waist squeezing her tight. He had her arms tapered to her sides. He tightened his hold on Ebony's waist and arms, even more, making her his prisoner as she's struggling with all her might to get free, but he was strong. 

 

"Please be quiet!" He said gruffly, placing his injured hand over her mouth as he practically picked her up off the ground carrying her back to the house.

 

She still fought as much as she could against his fasten grip and held onto her. He pulled her body back against his chest, bringing her up the stairs to front door.

 

"Unlock the door now! You're making me angry lady!" He yelled in her ear.

 

She mumbled tearfully under his hand that was pressed firmly against her mouth.

 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

 

"Don't make me crazy! I don't want to hurt you!" He said sounding as if he was in great pain.

 

Sheer black fright swept through Ebony as she was forced to open the door. The thunder clapped in the night air. They both looked to the sky as the darkness released an even more massive downpour of rain from the sky. 

 

"Hurry! Turn on the lights now!" He said, as he still held on to her waist and arms as if their bodies were glued together at this point.

 

"Alright," She gasped panting in terror, jumping from the lightning and thunder!

 

"I need to turn toward the kitchen wall. If you would just let one of my arms go, I can turn on the light." 

 

"I can't trust you. Just start walking in the direction of the light switch." 

 

"You have my arms pinned down. How can I reach the light switch?"

 

"When I let your arm free. Don't try anything, are you'll be sorry!"

 

Ebony turned on the light, but as soon as it came on, she reached up, and took hold of his black straight hair, yanking as hard as she could. Then she grabbed hold of that injured arm squeezing it with all her might.

 

He yelled out loudly. "Ah!!!!! Yah!!! Let go!!! Let go!!!"

 

Leo cursed savagely in pain under his breath as she broke the hold he had on her.

 

Ebony tried to make a run for the door! Leo forced himself to stand up straight reaching out with his one good hand dragging Ebony away from the door by her long sweater. Panic was rooted within her, as she fought him with every ounce of strength in her body. 

 

He pulled her with such a force that she tripped over his foot; she grabbed hold of his injured arm to try to keep from falling to the floor. The weight her body pulling on his injured arm made Leo's knees buckle, as they both dropped down with him on his knees.

 

Screaming., "Woman stop!!! Let my arm go!!!" He cursed louder, as the pain increased as she held on to it for dear life!


	6. Will He Survive the Night

Episode 6

 

Struggling to get from the man that held on to her body, she fought to get back to the front door of her apartment, and away from her attacker! Ebony saw her life flash before her eyes when she lost her balance falling to the floor. But she held on to man's injured arm for dear life! Bringing him down to her level as he yells.

 

"Ah!!! Let go of my arm!!!"

 

Down on his knees yelling in pain! Leo swing his long body over hers quickly! He was straddling her frame, pinning her down to the floor. Within a second his manly strength overpowered Ebony's. Leo promptly put her in a submissive position.  Quickly he already had one arm above her head. Ebony's other hand was losing its grip on his injured arm. As Leo pried her fingers away from his injured arm that she held onto tight, gripping it fiercely before he pinned that hand down to the floor above her head too.

 

He says panting in a raspy tone. "Look! I'm..." Water and sweat dripping from his face and hair.

 

But then nothing else could pass his lips. Leo found himself staring down into her face. He was astonished at what he saw. The words couldn't come out of his mouth. Now from this vantage point, several things caught him entirely off guard.  Despite the intense pain, and the blood he felt spill from his arm.

 

The lady had held on tightly to the rag are whatever it was he had tied around his arm. She had a grip on it so tight, it came off, when Leo tore her hand away from his injury, swinging her hand above her head. Ebony sees the massive hole of about 1 inch round, and 3 inches or so deep in his upper forearm. Her eyes glanced up further to his bleeding shoulder. It appeared to be a deep bullet graze about 4 or five inches long,  that tore through his flesh. That injury looks to be about 2 1/2 inches deep; the blood began to flow more freely from it as well.

 

Out of breath, she asked. "Who are you?! And what do you want from me!?"

 

All Ebony could see is his eyes staring down at her. Leo's small dark eyes didn't blink. The black mask covered the rest of his face. He could see her eyes frantically searching to see who he was or if she recognized him from somewhere.

 

"If you promise not to move.  I'll...I'll remove my mask."

 

Ebony laid there still, continually thinking of getting away. He released one arm pulling down his mask from his face. The intensity in his eyes was no longer there. He looked very much like a man in fear, himself, and in great pain. Something broke free within her. Was it the reason she became a nurse in the first place? That need and desire to help and care for people rushed through her veins? Or was it that her assailant had this strange magnetic pull?

 

Leo felt something strong within him looking down into her face.  Her eyes were looking at him with human compassion. It settled his spirit, calming the fast rate of his heartbeat as the adrenaline begin to leave his body. It was a very peculiar feeling that gradually was taking over both of them. But how could that be?  When the sense of fear is present, engulfing both of them!

 

Is was Leo's first time getting a good look at the lady's face that he's, attack. She was beautiful; he had never been in this kind of proximity to a girl of another nationality!  Despite all the fear and anger and dis-shelved hair, it didn't detract from her beauty.

 

Her almond shaped dark brown eyes, capture his very being leaving him motionlessly. Leo felt his heart do something inside him; it never did before in his life!  He shook his head figuring the delirium was having a severe effect on him. Not even Yuna ever made his heart reacted this way!  Just staring down at her, tears filled his eyes, he felt regret he had been so rough with her as a female, especially after what he saw tonight. He began to release her fully; Ebony saw the anguish on his face, she still wasn't quite sure what any of meaning.

 

It was entirely out of his character to hurt females and babies. He glances down at her again; she looks so innocently beautiful and scared. Leo usually has a soft spot for women.  Ebony listens to his relatively soft voice that is becoming weak and shaky by the seconds.

 

Leo says. "I don't want to hurt you, I...I need help. I didn't do it. I don't know how or why everyone is trying to pin this on me. But I promise I didn't do it." He said in a tone of a frighten boy full of anguish and fear.

 

 "I didn't mean to hurt you. I need...I need your help; please help me, Miss, please."

 

The man pleaded as his warm tears fell upon her neck and chest area.  His voice began to wane as he was losing more of his strength from so much blood loss. Ebony was shocked at his tears and what she was hearing. But she didn't know what to make of any of it.  She didn't know if they were real tears or was he trying to fool her.

 

Leo tried to rise to his feet but fell back on his knees over her body, Ebony eyes large eyes stretched even more. Once again he tried to stand, letting her go completely. Ebony hurried and scooted from under his body quickly! He was moving as far away from him as she could, watching him stumble and wobble about lifelessly.   

 

He murmured over and over. "Don't call the cops, please don't call them. I don't know why this is happening to me?"

 

Leo tears streamed down his face as fluidly as the blood ran down his arm on to her wood floors, out of the deep slash and bullet hole in his arm. 

 

Ebony repeated. "What do you want from me?!"

 

"I came to get help. I need your medical attention. That's it.  I knew I couldn't go into the emergency room for help, so I waited outside by your car that was parked by the employee only sign. I figured I could get help from someone this way. I wasn't targeting you."  

 

Leo still struggling to stand, he was dizzy. Whenever he closed and opened up his eyes, the room spun like a fast top. He lost what little balance he had. Ebony is shaking in a corner, watching in fear as his long body collapsed! He began falling to the floor! Ebony heart jumped inside her body at the loud thump it made when it fell to the floor!


	7. Taking Care of A stranger

Episode 7

 

 

~~~~

*This is not an actual depiction nor accurate depiction of medical treatment. It's only written for entertainment. 

 

Ebony eyes stretched, and her heart jumped! It's true, the bigger and taller you are, the harder you fall. The man's face slammed against the floor, and he was out cold! Immediately Ebony stood up, carefully walking over to him to make sure he was unconscious. He was out with a slow pulse, as she began checking his vital signs.

 

Being a registered nurse, she knew exactly, what to do. Ebony is in a predicament, now she's forced to take care of her assailant. With tears and fears, she quickly ran into her bathroom and retrieved the medical bag she kept at home for emergencies. She wiped her tears away. Opening it, she took out this solution and began scrubbing her hands up to her elbows. 

 

Never expecting to use her expertise in a situation quite like this. Her mind went immediately into Emergency hospital mode. Her heart rate was still spiking. Ebony took in a deep breath; her hands finally stop trembling.

 

Now she had to save this man's life, even though the man wasn't shot in a critical area of the body. But his life was in question because he has a long-term of a continuing loss of blood. This is what puts his life in danger. And if she didn't do something to stop it, and he continues to lose blood at this rate, he was going to die right here on her floor. 

 

Ebony immediately applied pressure to the injured area slowing down the loss of blood. She ran and got her coat rack and hooked up her IV bag. Then Ebony administered him a strong pain medicine through the IV for pain. The first thing she had to do was remove the bullet. Quickly dousing the areas in question and cleaning them. Then the hard part was cutting his flesh. She had seen it done many times in the ER, but now it was her turn.

 

She had to cut the wound open wide deep enough to see the bullet then retrieve it. Once she was visually able to see the top of the bullet. Ebony took the sterilize surgical tweezers and dug into his flesh with a cringing face. The stranger still unconscious grunted hard as she pulled out the bullet that was lodged in his upper arm. Then Ebony is quickly dousing it with disinfectant solution, cleaning it once more. Then she proceeded to take the needle and thread to close the wound up. 

 

Then she finished cleaning and disinfecting around the outside of the wounded area; she bounded it up lightly with strips of clean gauze. Now she checks his temperature; he's running a high fever. His blood pressure was low, due to so much loss of blood. She checked the small IV bag on the coat rack that she was going to use to administer antibiotics and pain medicine to him.

 

She got some water and an ice pack she kept in the refrigerator. Ebony pushes his straight black hair away from his alabaster forehead. Placing a towel there and on his eye, and another one behind his neck. Ebony for the first time saw his face. He was a young man, handsome; he looks to be anywhere from 25 to 30 years old. He was solid and in his prime. 

 

A mixture of smells enters her nostrils, some pleasant, and some not so pleasant. His clothes were filthy. She had to remove them to check for any other hidden injuries. He was a big guy, lean but tall, and heavier than she'd expected. First, she had to get him off of the cold floor, but there was no way she could lift him, he was unconscious and dead weight.

 

So she went into her hall closet and got her exercise mat and laid it down on the floor next to his body. Then she took some sheets and blankets to spread on top of it. The thought came into her head why is she helping this criminal who attacked her?

 

But Ebony's personality was the sort to help; she's been this way as a child. Ebony would readily as a little girl help an injured animal if she saw one on the street. She remembers a dog who got hit by a car, and she made her dad stop the car to see if he was still alive, and he was so she begged her dad to take him to a Vet. That's her nature; the man on her floor was still a living breathing person who she needed to help.

 

Once the mat was thick and comfortable. She went back to the stranger. "We'll soon warm you up." She told him.

 

With a clean cloth and some hot water, she wiped his face clean and stared. Beneath the sweat and slight bruising. Dark lashes, pale skin. His mouth was small with sweet lips, not a very chiseled face but edges and round. 

 

Ebony couldn't help but stare at the uninvited man who forced his way into her home. "Well his handsomeness would be of no use to anyone if I was to let him die, and I can't do that." She reminded herself.

 

"Now to get those dirty clothes off you." Ebony went a got a trash bag to keep his clothing in.

 

She removed his smelly dirty coat first. It smelled like he had been wallowing in a dumpster. Then she took a pair of scissors and cut straight up to his neck and pulled open his t-shirt. That's when a faint smell of soap and very expensive cologne and something else accosted her nose. He had light bruises on his torso, but nothing serious. Her mouth dried as she reached for the towel to wipe his male form. With a deep cleaning solution, she rubbed his body in a circular motion to stir up his body temperature.

 

Ebony lifted his head, the stranger's face and head cradled against her breast, as she put his upper body onto the clean mat. The mysteries of taking care of this stranger without the hospital setting made her feel very different.

 

Ebony breathed in but could not identify it; it was some dark musky man-smell that overpowered the cleaning solution she used. It should have repelled her. Instead, she found it.enticing. While wiping his broad chest and firm skin, hard muscled body, she began rubbing briskly with the towel to get his blood moving. 

 

His scent settled deep in her awareness, shaking her head. She quickly got up, holding the wet towel in one hand and holding her head in the other. "Why? Do I have to do this for someone who attacked me?" 

 

The thought of having to check the rest of his body for other injuries was unsettling. But Ebony couldn't have blood spewing out of some other hole she wasn't aware of, and that would defeat the purpose of trying to save him in the first place.

 

She pulled a blanket over the top portion of his body and tucked it around him. Ebony took a minute and just stared at his pants around his tight waist. A single button, no belt, and a zipper. She glanced at his still face. Not so much of a flicker. Ebony told herself she was a professional and tried to be brisk and matter of fact. She undid the button, and then the zipper.

 

Looking down at his feet, he was wearing a nice pair of leather string up shoes. Those had to be removed first to get his pants off. Over Ebony years of being a nurse, she's had many females and male patients: mainly Caucasians, and African Americans and some Hispanics. Many of the Asians live across town in the same area and communities together. First Medical services Hospital saw the Asian Community. It's rare that the University of Chicago medical Hospital sees Asian patients. 

 

Besides as an RN, it's rare to have to deal with cleaning up a patient personally. That's usually the LPN's job or medical assistant job. But Ebony told herself, "I've seen a naked man before, it's been some years, but I've seen one." But what played in her mind was all the stereotypes she heard about Asain men. 

 

She had to admit she was curious about what this type of man looked like down there.

 

"Oh goodness, here I go. I certainly hope the medication have you knocked out as to where you won't wake up at the moment like this."

 

Ebony uttered glancing at his face once more looking to see if an eyelid would even move. Nervously she began to undo the button and then unzipped his jeans, soon to reveal his glory or not.


	8. Body Heat

Episode 8

Body Heat

Ebony's night had not turned out how she imagined her night would go. After a 12-hour shift, she ended up fighting for her life! It surely was not going the way she expected at all! "I still can't believe this is happening to me and now I'm confronted with having to remove this stranger's pants."

 

Despite being a nurse, this is more difficult than it seemed, but she thought about how he invaded her privacy. That gave Ebony the nerve to muster up pulling down the man black jeans and underwear. She did all in one swoop to get it over with at once.

 

The only problem with that is his jeans fitted his body snuggly. But with a little force, once they were unbuttoned and zipped down, his flat stomach came exposed first. Her eyes automatically followed the dark line of hair, that arrow to his groin.

 

She looked away as her heart began to race. It became a struggle again, but once the man jeans got past his hips, she quickly pulled his jeans and underwear down and off they came. She removed his wallet and a few quarters he had in his pockets and his costly cell phone which the battery was dead.

 

Seeing the clothes, he wore, even though dirty. Ebony could tell that this wasn't an ordinary guy. He must have a good job or career by just looking at his clothes and name brand items. Ebony took and put the filthy clothes to the side putting them in the garbage bag. 

 

She mumbled. "At least the stranger's underwear was clean with no holes in them. Thank goodness!" She thought. 

 

Now with a little reservation, she began to check to see if there were any injuries to that area of the body. Ebony eyes noticed first, all the straight black hair in that area. No matter how professional she is, without the hospital setting, it felt slightly uncomfortable.

 

But she carried on with her job, as she swallowed. After all, Leo was a stranger who intruded himself into her home. But it still baffled her why this was happening to her out of all people? Ebony was the reserved type to mind her own business. 

 

No signs of blood or bruising on are around his manhood, thighs or legs. Ebony eyes shifted back to his private. There it was lying there in its nest of dark hair, interestingly enough. Being that he's a pale fellow, his penis was slightly darker than his other flesh, looking quite soft and plump.

 

It wasn't quite the description she heard about Asians. His private was an average size in its normal state, but bigger than she expected.

 

She glanced at his face, and with a shock, she sees he has a frown on his face. Ebony quickly toss the blanket over his private area. His eyes didn't open, but lashes fluttered. Her heart pounded as she waits for his lashes to stop moving.

 

Once his face settled again, she swiftly dried the rest of his body, she felt embarrassed, for sitting there examining the size of his manhood. But it wasn't by choice; she had to check for further injuries. So why did she feel slightly like a pervert? She shook that thought away. Ebony lifted the rest of his naked body onto the clean mat and tucked the covers around him.

 

She stood up and backed away. She glanced at Leo's face thinking about what Ebony went through a lot tonight because of this man. He hadn't moved or made a sound, other than noticing a tear that ran down his round cheek. After she got him clean and stable, she frowned as she wiped his blood off the floor. 

 

Her adrenaline was finally leaving her own body, as she moved far away from him. She felt weak, so she sat down on the sofa folding her knees to her chest. That's when tonight's events hit her! She burst into tears.

 

The fear of what has happened to her and not fully understanding what was going on or why she is in this predicament, it became overwhelming after a few minutes of relieving some of the stress and pinned up emotions, through tears.

 

Ebony went into her room locking the door behind her, while he slept. His presence in her home still made her feel a sense of danger. She took a very quick but hot shower. Again not trusting the stranger who was laid out on her living room floor. When she got out of the tub, Ebony decided to dress in a pair of jogging pants and large sweat-shirt. Just in case he had lied to her about his true intentions of just wanting medical help.

 

Ebony went out into the living room to check on her now new patient that was still very much asleep. She put her hand on his forehead; it was disturbing that he still had a high fever. Ebony needed to check his temperature. She lifts the covers to get easy access, and he was cold as a block of ice. Ebony gasped, in that short time bruises on his stomach and rib cage darken.

 

Taking the thermometer, she put it under his armpit while waiting on the results from the thermostat. Her eyes noticed his build as she examined the severe bruising that probably came from him tussling with her earlier. She did get a few hard licks in when they struggled. She gently pressed on his ribcage to see if he had any swelling or broken bones.

 

The man chest was broad and tone, no swelling or broken bones, just bruises. "At least he's physically fit. That will help him to recover quickly." She thought while examining him.

 

The beeping of the thermometer broke her concentration on his lean proportionate long body. Removing the thermostat from his armpit, it read 101 degrees.

 

"He's still in the danger zone." 

 

His body was trembling and shivering. Leo's body felt like ice and like fire, Leo's body needed more heat, she added more blankets, but what she needed was one of those hospital electric blankets. It usually helps people who have high fevers and chills, which tends to happen when you lose a significant amount of blood. 

 

Ebony hesitated on what to do; he needed warmth and immediately. With his irregular breathing, it added to her concerned. She stated. 'Maybe he's lost to much blood.'

 

His eyes didn't move or even flicker. Even though Leo was shivering like a leaf on a tree, it was risky, but she felt compelled to do this. She'd risk it. Ebony didn't know why, other than it was the morally right thing to do, but she had to save him if she could. It was her natural human nature. Ebony knew she had to remove her blouse, skin on skin is the best and quickest way to heat another body.

 

Reluctantly, she laid on the floor after taking her blouse off. It felt bizarre at first, being next to the stranger, giving this stranger her body heat. It was only going to be for a few minutes, she thought.

 

"Only until his fever and the chills that are causing him to shiver stop.15 to 20 minutes should be long enough; then I'll recheck his temperature." 

 

Ebony lifted his uninjured arm and pressed her back against his body; she couldn't face him. She laid there within moments her exhausted and depleted body had no more energy. The bat is placed on the floor next to the mat, in case.

 

She laid there fighting to keep her eyes open as long as she could. Staring at the man's hand for any movement, but to no avail, it didn't work. Before long she was fast to sleep as she laid in the arms of a stranger.


	9. He's Awake

Episode 9

He's Awake!

 

In the bleakest hour in the middle of the night. The man on Ebony's living room floor woke up. Leo laid there in delusion as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was trying to make sense of his situation. In Leo's brain, it felt like his hand was on a warm bosom.

 

When he tried to move his hand, he felt the agony of pain even though his fingers touched the ecstasy of something pleasurable. But then the pain became unbearable. He closed his eyes in agony once more. The pain turned into nausea that splintered through him, causing his cold fingers to press against what was warm and soft. 

 

It was a bosom. Whose? His hand cupped a cheek. His head felt like fog swirling around in it. Because the last thing he remembers was passing out before he fell to the floor. But Leo wasn't complaining about holding a bosom in his hand. It was the only thing that was bringing him comfort whether it was real or in his head.

 

He smiled thinking, 'An excellent thing in a woman is her ability to be nurturing and comforting.' That was Leo's thought. It made him feel safe and warm. 

 

He tried to move again, then visions of her pretty face came and then vanished, taunting him. Like the agony, he felt. The pain felt like he was going to die "I guess this would be the way to go." Leo buried his face in the depths of a bosom. Then he felt gentle fingers soothing his shoulder and a soft voice moaning.

 

Having the bosom in his fingers, and that voice. Whoever they belonged to, made Leo feel safe and warm. Then he felt a body shifting. Pain seared through him, nausea returned, then...blackness... A few seconds later his mind was out like a light. 

 

In his thoughts, amidst the drowsiness, as involuntary sleep crawled through his veins into his body, instinctively he knew there was a woman next to him. She is at the heart of all the swirling thoughts and fleeting images; he knew there was a woman.

 

Could it be the beautiful woman he attacked, held hostage, and frightened half to death? A tear escaped his closed eyes, the pain returning with a vengeance. He felt it came from what he had done to her. And how what he had done, how it must have made her feel. Those emotional thoughts superseded the physical pain that came and went in and out of his body. 

 

The feeling of those gentle hands and the sound of a soft voice. And the smell of... Leo turned on his side and began to breathe in. He could scent her. Like a hound, Leo could sense that she was close. He wasn't alone. She was keeping him safe, despite all that had occurred. In his mind he cried repeating, over and over, he was sorry.

 

The woman turned her body curling on her side facing away from him now. Leo slipped his arms around this woman and drew her close to him. He was curling his body to fit the curve of hers. Her foot brushed against his leg. It was cold. He tucked her feet between his calves and felt them slowly warm. The nape of her neck lay exposed on the pillow. He lowered his face to the soft skin and breathed in her fragrance. 

 

It felt right. Leo's hold on her tightened. She was his anchor, the one stable thing in a shifting sea of taunting pain and guilt. The questions hammering at the inside of his skull, slowly faded. He laid with his aching body curved against hers. His mouth is touching the fragile skin at the nape of her neck, breathing in the scent of her. Gradually the rhythm of his breathing slowed until it matched hers, and he slept quietly again. 

******

Morning dreams for Ebony use to be the nicest. But now they are a mixture of fear and desire combined. In this morning dream, she moaned tearfully, for him to let her go. Ebony eyes open suddenly sweating. It was still dark out; she turned to see the strange man connected to the IV drip. Everything seemed to be normal; she was exhausted, so she permitted herself to fall back to sleep. When she slowly woke up hours later from dreaming, letting her deepest wishes run riot.

 

Her fantasy lover...warm and strong...They laid together, skin to skin with nothing between them. The heat and hardness of his body, the relaxed power of it curled around her protectively...possessively.

 

The warm weight of his arm, with the hair on his legs brushing against legs that are entwined, pressing her calves between his.

 

His breath, match hers, in...out...in...out. In this dream that felt so real this morning, they laid skin to skin, sharing, planning for the day, after a beautiful night of making love.

 

Her morning dreams are always a bit vague. She had only the haziest ideas of what making love entailed. But Ebony knew she ached for the time when she could lie in a bed, whispering in the night with her lover. The reality of what she went through the night before, was locked away in her subconscious.

 

This morning dream is not being interrupted by trauma or fear. There appeared faceless, nameless, nothing, only Ebony...That thought crashed into her consciousness like a boulder! She stretched, then stiffened as she realized that someone was sharing this space with Ebony and that they were holding her breast, gently but firmly. 

 

Her eyes popped open! She froze, blurting out. "What are you doing?"

 

Immediate fear filled her heart. It was perfectly obvious what Leo was doing. Ebony yelled. "Stop it."

 

He didn't respond; His hand didn't move. He just kept breathing, slowly, and evenly as he had all night. Carefully, she pried his hand off her breast and pushed his arm back where it belonged. Turning cautiously on the mat she looked at him. His face was slack with sleep; his eyes closed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

The stranger moved with agony on his face toward her. She stiffened, as his hand curved over her hip and held her close. His knees bumped against hers, sliding one leg between hers, sighing and then relaxing again. Ebony eyes blinked a mile a minute as she watched him. Her heart went into a full race this time but in a very different way.

 

The throbbing of her heart reached down to her core, making her squeezed her pelvic area tightly to ease the tension. She took in a deep breath, she kept her eyes on the stranger, as he is hardly breathing, but he didn't move. He was asleep, truly asleep; she realized the medicine she gave him for pain was intense. He didn't know what he was doing, just seeking warmth and comfort.

 

Ebony realized she had been unconsciously enjoying his warmth too, the feel of his body and taking comfort in what she thought was a dream. She quickly, but gently scooted away from him and climbed up onto the sofa still feeling a sense of being frightened by him. She wraps herself into a ball! Then some minutes after gathering her thoughts, she tipped toed down off the sofa to grab her bat!

 

She chastised herself. "This is a stranger, how could I be enjoying being in his arms, after what he put me through last night?' Ebony was angry and then disappointed in herself. 

 

She looked at his IV bag that needed to be changed out. He just kept breathing, slowly and evenly as he had all night. Ebony leaned forward, and one of his eyes had a dark mark or bruising under it from when he passed out and hit the floor last night. When she examined it closer, he had a tear running down his cheek again.

 

"He must have a lot to cry about," she muttered to herself out loud.

 

Examining him, she had the urge to touch his hair; it was thick and black against his face. The sunlight shined through the window on his face making him frown. He sighed but didn't wake up. Ebony closed the blinds still looking at him; she saw a few faint worry lines. She went back over to his side, she laid her hand on his forehead to check his temp, and the frown lines disappeared.

 

His skin was almost translucent; she could see each vein and blood vessel. His eyes beneath closed lids were moving. He was dreaming, twitching slightly over and over Ebony gaze returned to his mouth, like a moth to a flame. Ebony stood up and walked away as her heart stirred inside her ribcage.

 

"Who is he? And what exactly did he claim he didn't do?" She found herself very curious about the stranger.


	10. You Are Not Alone

Episode 10

 

The stranger has been sleeping on Ebony's living room floor now for two days. Each morning she woke up to check on the stranger. Despite her own aching body from tussling with him, she resupplies his IV bag with pain and antibiotic medication. She examines his injured upper arm and forearm, cleaning it and redressing it with fresh gauze.

 

But with each passing day, a level of comfortableness came. The memory of him holding her close, her heart enjoyed it, and her body must have needed it because her brain held onto how wonderful it felt, reminding her of her own need for love and nurturing, that she has ignored for years now. 

 

Ebony found herself periodically throughout the day sitting on the floor just studying the man while he slept. His brows were shapely and dark as his hair, his lashes straight and thin.

 

"At least he isn't in any pain or shedding tears." She thought. Then Ebony said in his ear. "My name is Ebony Queen. I saw on your ID card that your name is Jung Taekwoon. You relax and get better, okay."

 

His lips this morning curved in a faint half-smile, as she found herself smiling back, wondering if he subconsciously heard her introduce herself to him. Is that what spark a smile on his lips?

 

 

A man who smiled occasionally, Ebony decided, she might like that. His chin was firm, she trailed her fingers down the line of his jaw, enjoying the light abrasion of his bristles that was starting to appear on his face. 

 

Ebony placed her palm across the strong column of his neck and felt his steady pulse beating, thud, thud, thud. It fascinated her for some strange reason. It was quite simply beautiful. She'd never thought of a man's mouth, as sexy, but, this man mouth was. His lips seemed carved; they were so clearly defined somewhat pouty. She touched his mouth gently, running her finger lightly over his parted lips, tracing the shallow groove that ran down from his nose. 

 

She lingered on a tiny, silvery scar or scratch at the lefthand corner of his mouth from where her fingernail nicked him in their struggle two nights ago.

 

"When had that happened to you? How?" she asked now more out of sincere concern than frustration. 

 

The stranger sighed again and moved his mouth against her fingers unexpectantly, closing his mouth over one and sucking gently. Ebony eyes became enlarged; she didn't move a muscle. But a ripple of sensation trembled through her body. She carefully withdrew, easing her finger free, feeling strange, moved. All she could do is sit and let her body settle. After a minute he relaxed again and so did she, he went back to his dreams, his breath soft and regular. 

 

She stroked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Who are you? And what happened to you the other night? Are you lonely, like me?" she asked softly.

 

Ebony dismissed that thought immediately. This man would never be lonely. He was too handsome and tall, to ever be lonely. No woman in her right mind could resist him. But right now, he was all alone and in some sought of trouble. And while he was, he was hers. Surprisingly to herself, she found herself bending down and kissing him lightly on the lips. His lips were smooth, warm, unresponsive.

 

"I'll take care of you," she whispered and kissed him again. "I'll keep you safe, I promise. You're not alone."

 

Leo laid there, days and nights going by, asleep, locked in his own, world oblivious. Ebony didn't understand or know what had come over her. This stranger was in her heart after spending days caring for him. But she knew absolutely nothing about him. But the words he spoke a few days earlier, they rung in her head throughout the days.

 

"I don't want to hurt you; please help me. I didn't do it." 

 

Those words now didn't frighten her anymore; they sounded like he was a kind gentle giant who needed her. And soon she realizes she needed him. Ebony was in the kitchen wiping the counter clean. She realized it was time to shrug off the false enticement of the dreaming; the stranger wasn't hers to keep. It was foolish to spin dreams around a man she knew nothing about and who nothing about her. 

 

The moment he wakes up, he'd be off, back to his friends and family, leaving her without a thought. She'll be alone again. Thank goodness the stranger hadn't woken up yet. She would have been embarrassed if he opened his eyes and found her...touching him. He didn't even know she was there or existed.

 

***

 

For the next few days, Ebony went about her routine as his nurse, checking on him and administering him pain medicine and cleaning and redressing his wounds. After making sure he was comfortable, then she would do her household chores. Now that several days have passed, she knew he should start to awaken on his own. 

 

Ebony has been sleeping on the sofa for the past few nights, staying prepare for any sudden changes in his condition, it was touch and go for the first few nights being that he lost so much blood due to his injuries. But by the 5th day, she was more relaxed and sleeping much harder and for more extended hours herself. This particular morning she got up and cleaned herself up and checked on him, as usual, he was still sleeping soundly. 

 

She had washed his clothes and pressed them and laid them out on the chair. Then she went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Part of her remained strangely fearful and desolate of what was going to happen when he awakens. The other part of her felt nervously eager to talk to him. These were normal feelings of facing reality after days and days of her dreaming and fantasizing. 

 

Dreams and fantasy helped to keep her calm, but they also contribute to her developing feelings. But sometimes, some mornings they only underlined her loneliness. Her deep thoughts were interrupted, by a man's voice that rumbled. Ebony froze as her heart tried to take flight and leave her standing there trembling, she didn't move she listen.

 

Leo is trying to sit up. She walked over to the edge of the wall and as she sees him struggling to sit up.

 

"Wait, I'll help you."

 

Leo stop moving, is eyes slightly expanded. He knew her voice somehow, but the sense of it... he couldn't work out, he couldn't remember. Resting on his elbow, he pressed his hand to his temple; he thought it was a dream. Ebony hurried in the living room to his side, assisting him in sitting up.

 

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

 

Leo closed his eyes for a few seconds, then open them. "I feel weak but okay. How are you?"

 

"I'm fine. Don' t worry about me." She smiled at him. "I just need to you lay back and let me exam you, okay." 

 

Leo laid back like a good patient. But with a guilt-stricken expression came over his face. Ebony tried to ease that expression saying.

 

"You slept very peacefully." 

 

She moved his hair from his face placing her hand gently on his head. It was unnerving how Leo eyes looked at her and followed her every move. A shiver traveled through her body as his eyes cascaded down from her face over her upper body, then lingering on her breast and stethoscope. 

 

"You don't have a fever anymore. That's a good sign. But I'll check your temp and other vital signs to make sure your okay." 

 

"Miss, I'm so sorry for all that has taken place." 

 

"It's okay. I'm fine. Everything so far looks good." 

 

Leo looks at the bandages on his arm. She reassures him. "I changed that earlier when you were sleeping. It's healing quite well; you still have some weeks to go before your pain-free and healed. Would you like to eat breakfast? You should be starving." 

 

He smiled; it was that same small smile she saw when he was sleeping over the days.

 

"Yes, thank you." 

 

Ebony got up and went into the kitchen to prepare his food. She couldn't forget the sensation of having woken in a strange man's arms, pressed against the full length of him. The whole naked range of his body. The warm intimacy of his embrace, the feeling of his long...Ebony dropped the top on the pot. 

 

"I'm sorry about that." She shouted, thinking she might have startled him. But her thoughts had her nervous hoping he didn't remember any of it. Her mind went right back to his hard body pressed against her, in an almost protective way, his arms held her, it stirred up feelings. 

 

Feelings she didn't want to have. Ebony stopped for a minute. She shouldn't; no couldn't, have these feelings for a stranger, who traumatized her half to death, a few nights ago.

 

"This is crazy! Am I going insane?" She thought to herself.

 

She put everything on a tray to bring it out to him hot soup, crackers, fresh fruit and steeping tea. It was raining again. She sat the plate on the floor next to him. He sat up slowly this time.

 

"I want to apologize. I'm so, so sorry for the other night. It's just that I was so, so, afraid."

 

Tears began to pour from his eyes; Ebony's natural affection moved her to take a napkin from the tray and wipe his tears. She felt his pain and fears. It was strange how she felt, his fears and worries. She didn't know if it was because of the horror; he had caused her to experience a few nights ago. But it struck Ebony's heart!

 

She was familiar with that type of pain and fear, all too well of being afraid for your very life. Tears welled up in her eyes. It came so naturally for her to reach out to hug him. Leo let the tears out so slowly in her arms, so naturally. It was as if this was the first time he got to shed real tears.

 

Ebony didn't know why something that happened to him felt like it happened to her, too. The tears broke free from inside and suddenly their eyes flooded together. Leo wrapped her up in his arms, in a loving consoling way. She felt his hands on her back lightly caressing, giving her sensation from his touch. Her gentle pats then strokes on his spine, riveted from her touch, and nothing is stranger than the heart. Their hearts were racing, they could feel each other's heart, as it seemed to be transferring signals from one body to the other, stronger than ever. 

 

He hadn't felt anything like that in a long, long time. It wasn't a feeling of lust. It was something else! Leo had felt this feeling before, and yet not exactly, but where? The feeling was distinctive! He hadn’t known anything like this anywhere! How could this be happening to him, in this short period? But he was genuinely sorry. This vulnerable state had taken hold of both of them. 

 

Leo leans away, taking his large hands placing them on either side of her face. "I'm sorry." He said as the tears ran down his cheeks.

 

Her tear filled eyes just stared at him, then his lips. Leo lowered his head and moved slowly, his lips landed on hers, and the impact was nothing short of fireworks. The moans that came from her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer, feeling instant arousal. Her soft breast flattened against his manly chest, as her mouth opened to his tongue. 

 

It was the hottest kiss he'd ever experienced. Leo was sinking into her sweetness; his heart pounded through him as he laid her back on the floor. He was shifting ever so slightly, as his hand reached under her blouse. But something was stopping him from going further. It was the IV line stopping, him just below her breasts. Ebony wanted to beg him to keep going, but since he was currently sucking hard on her tongue, she couldn't correctly use her words. She was wondering why he wasn't touching her breast.

 

Their lips parted, Leo breathlessly saying. "It's the IV. that's hindering me."

 

Ebony suddenly came to her senses, embarrassingly to her senses, she removed the IV and got up and went into the kitchen.


	11. Sweet Touch

Episode 11

 

When he couldn't touch her breast because of the IV, that brought her back to her senses. She stood there in the kitchen feeling slightly embarrassed, but still aching for his hands on her body. Ebony paced back and forth nervously. Leo sat there feeling, she was his haven, and he wanted her like he never wanted anyone before. He tried to hold her and touch her next to him just like before. 

 

Filled with sexual frustration, Ebony turned to leave out the kitchen and telling Leo; he was well enough to leave her home. But to her surprise, he was standing there in the doorway, with the sheet wrapped around his lower half. She could see it all in his eyes, he was onto her, and she was onto to him. Leo knew she wanted him, as much as he wanted her.

 

Ebony moved her eyes that stopped and hovered on the most luscious pair lips, and that wicked tongue that she had to taste again. His lips looked soft and reddish pink, she took in his straight nose and piercing eyes, before finally landing her sights on, what made her breath catch in her throat, and the feeling of her womanhood swelling. 

 

This man's dark eyes stared back at her; they were filled with fire, obviously filled with desire and tears. He looked tragic and sexy all at the same time, heartbreakingly beautiful. Leo said nothing but continue to stare at her warily.

 

She glanced away, as her eyes looked around the kitchen, you could hear the rain pound like a steady heartbeat. It was a little creepy, more than fearful, the way the stranger stared at her without saying anything. But when he blinked again, she saw a fresh set of tears slide down his cheeks. Ebony was drawn to his open vulnerability. He seemed like a skittish, wounded animal that she felt compelled to help and keep safe, rather than fear. 

 

He grimaced maybe from slight pain or need, but maintain eye contact. 

 

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

 

After what felt like minutes, he shook his head slowly. Yes... She tried to smile, but it felt odd under Leo's scrutiny. She knew what he wanted because deep down inside she wanted it too. He began to move slowly, walking toward her, the closer he got to her the more she could feel this tingling in her core that turned electrifying! 

 

Leo didn't stop until he was right in front of her with his arms on each side of the countertop, effectively caging her in. Not once did it occurred to her to feel scared or to move away; his presence was so magnetic that she couldn't break the connection.

 

He looked deep into her eyes, "I need you." he whispered.

 

Ebony stared into his, as her heart replied loudly, 'Yes, yes, yes!'

 

Her words didn't make it out of her mouth, but his words were still hanging in the air around them, thick and heavy with, suggestion. Leo waited for her to tell him, no, but she didn't. So he put his hand on her hips tentatively. Ebony wrapped her arms around this tall man's broad shoulders. She felt his warm hands touch her bare hips before sliding around her butt and gripping, then to the small of her back, eventually crushing her to him. 

 

She had absolutely no idea what to think about the man in her arms. She only knew that she couldn't let go. She made up her mind; he was what she wanted. Ebony takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom, being he was still in a recovery state, this time she wanted him to be comfortable. Thinking like a nurse, but a very naughty one, right about now.

 

Leo's entire focus is on the woman who he felt this strange connection to and indebted to. When they finally make it to her bedroom, she let her delicious body press up against Leo's. Then she stepped back, just enough to remove her blouse like thigh length dress, revealing a dark lace purple bra slowly. But Leo remembered holding those brown babies in his big hands, and he wanted to devour her delicious brown breast in his mouth, like chocolate milk drop.

 

Her breast was brown and beautifully, intoxicating him. His hand reaches out to touch, feel, caress them. Ebony eyes are full of beautiful innocence as they roll to back of her head from his touch. Leo steps forward and runs his hand from her waist, up her naked torso. Leo realized with a happy heart that she's all his. Words, from a lightly sultry, but manly voice, speak in her ear. She is calling her name with feeling. No one has never called her name that way before. But how did he know her name?

 

"Ebony..."

 

"Hmm..." she uttered weakly.

 

"I'm not going to be able to stay with you for long, and I don't know when or if I'll be able to come back. It could be a few months, or it could be a few years. I want you to know that before we go any further," The man spoke honestly, considering he's a wanted man.

 

"So you're saying that right now, and maybe a little longer is all you can give me?"

 

"Yes, I can't make any promises right now." 

 

Ebony's trembling voice doesn't even hesitate. "Then I'll take what you can give me now."

 

Her fingers reached and maneuvered as she starts to shimmy out her matching purple panties, ready, willing to reveal all of herself to him. Leo stops her, "I'll remove them when I get there."

 

Ebony's heart went wild in her chest for this man standing before her. She thought of all the possibilities that lie ahead. Leo's mouth waters as his eyes look their fill of what was at her perfect body to him. 

 

"Your so beautiful, inside and out," Leo told her, only moments before his mouth descends on her nipple, ravaging it between his teeth. Her only reply is a loud moan that fills his ears like a sweet song. Leo licks and sucks at one taut nipple, making hard and pebble up. He is sending shivers through her body surrendering her helpless. His other hand squeezes the other firm tit that filled his large hand perfectly. 

 

When he's had his fill of the first one, he showers the other with the same attention. Hearing her soft groans and heavy breathing, surges passion through his body, as he kisses down her flat stomach and toward her panties hemline. That lace entices him to reveal whatever treasure is hidden from within. 

 

Ebony shimmies in his arms as Leo push the panties to her ankles. He makes a primal completely foreign sound. Seeing what was underneath that lace, blew his mind, her dark forest, soft and curly to his touch. He realizes that every fantasy he's ever had is lying right before him. She's a vision, and he's about to have her.

 

Leo runs his tongue upward, when he reaches the tender spots, she giggles, making him smile too. As his tongue reaches the inside of her thigh, feathering that area with his heated tongue while he runs his fingers over her wetness, Ebony begin to make motions like the ocean as she spread her lovely wings apart, giving him full access. Leo uses one hand to explore her smooth, syrupy nectar. Her skin feels like rose petals as he slides his fingers inside and along her warm throbbing moistness. 

 

Her entire body is on fire as he touches and caresses her most intimate area, making her arch her lower back and swerve those hips begging for more and more. The sounds she makes only serve as an elixir to the burning need surging through Leo's body. When his first finger slides within her tight body, she almost comes up off the mattress. Leo feels her gripping his fingers as he slowly slides it in and out, while teasingly kissing her, caressing her, kissing that area unhurriedly and tenderly. 

 

When he knows she's ready, he adds a second finger. Two fingers make it more satisfactory for this woman he's pleasing. He picks up the pace a bit as he let her body dwell in intense pleasure, her moans of pleasure, guide him. Using his other hand he spreads her open more extensive, and on her lower stomach, he's holding her hostage. The kind of hostage he could only dream of keeping her, from this oncoming storm. 

 

She knew he was the best she ever had in her life. When he held her firmly in place, her wetness surrounds his fingers, the sounds of her release, filling the room, making him wilder than ever before. Ebony mind amid the clouds and the fear of the trauma collide in her brain. She knew the fear she felt that night mixing in with the curiosity, courage, and trust ascend her into the clouds of an ultimate climax, as her body twitches, begging for him to release her.

 

Leo finally releases her, standing up before her, his eyes holding her captive as he removes the sheet from around his waist. His massive erection jets out from behind the sheet, impatiently waiting for his chance to explore her flaming cave of love. Ebony eyes widen, falling down to the full length of Leo's rod. He slowly crawls over her waiting body. Her legs open even further as he, line himself up with her body. She hungrily lifts up, bringing his lips to hers once more. The kiss is fierce and bruising as Leo attack her lushes lips. Those same lips that he's been dreaming about doing, dirty thing to for a few days now. 

 

He finally tears his mouth from hers as she grinds against him. His rod is pulsating and throbbing against her soaring core, completely ready for action. Remembering how tight she was when he made her come with his fingers, he knew he needs to take this slow. He's not exactly a little guy and the last thing Leo want to do his hurt her in any way. 

 

Leo gave it to her sweet and smooth from the front, but then he rolled her on to her stomach and from behind, he reentered her and went to work. His stamina was unmatched. Ebony could get used to this for the rest of her life, but she lived in this moment. 

 

Ebony felt the strength and length of it as it took her by surprise. She grabbed the sheets for support and buried her face into the pillow until the ecstasy abated. Twitching and breathless, he fell flat onto the bed. Ebony smiled, brushing her hair from her face. Leo rolled over. She turned on her back, for the first time she saw him smile completely, this time at her letting out a sigh.

 

A smile tickled her lips. "You're still weak from your injuries. I'll get you something to drink..."


	12. Planning their Escape

Episode 12

 

Ebony in the bedroom with a tall cold glass of water only to find Leo asleep. She let out a huge sigh, smiling. Leo after exerting himself, giving the little energy he had was too exhausted to stay awake a minute longer. After all, he is still in recovery mode. But it was the best lovemaking that could two people could ever share.

 

She placed the cold glass of water on the nightstand table for him later. She climbed her soft nude body into bed next to him. Leo lovingly enclosed his strong arms around her frame, as she nestled her face against his chest, for the first time, her morning dreams were a reality and far better than any fantasy could ever be.

 

She felt empowered, free to explore what was in her heart. Ebony placed her palm on his jaw, gazing at his closed eyes and peaceful face. Ebony brought her lips to his; she felt her body melt against him, wanting him all over again. But she knew he needed his rest so that he could recover properly. So she made herself content with just being in his arms this way. 

 

~~~~~

 

A few hours later, Leo awakens moving, turning seeing the drink of water as he took a sip. Then his eyes scanned the heavenly body that laid next to him. His eyes covered her from head to toe, taking in the vibrant coloring of her skin. His eyes look at her face, pert nose, cheekbones, and full lips. Then there was her hair that curiously intrigued him; he had never experienced being this close to anyone of her nationality before.

 

Leo tenderly moved it between his fingers. She was radiant; he eased himself down to the other end of the bed. He found himself looking at her long gorgeous legs; he couldn't resist tasting her. He ran his tongue upward from her ankle, his hand feathered over her leg, moving it until it rested along her inner thighs. 

 

Ebony smiled awakening to his exploration; she could smell his scent, feel him. Her breathing quickened, her aroused flesh quickly responded to his caressing her mound. Surging contractions ripple through her thighs, Leo's fingers were like magic. She exhaled arching her back as an explosive climax took over her body; it was on the verge of shattering her into a million pieces. 

 

Leo had her right where he wanted her once more; he slowed the movement of his fingers, his right hand cupped her breast taking her large brown nipple in his mouth sucking it with force, Ebony moans and gasps overlapped with his heavy breathing.

 

The soft golden glow of the evening sun is descending, casting shadows over the bed. Leo's extended foreplay made Ebony release sounds of pleading, while her hand is guiding his engorged erection inside her cave of pleasure. The heat from his body, the rigid flesh moving in and out her made her heart stop beating for several seconds. Leo was relentless, pushing and receding all of his length and width inside her flesh, then slowing just before she climaxed again. 

 

Ebony pleaded with him, begged him to give it to her. She felt faint then he picked up his motion to abandon her to the sheer pleasure of a sweet, explosive orgasm a third time. Ebony couldn't believe a feeling like this could be happening to her, every time. The sexual tension that came from her body because of not sharing it with a man in so long made the waiting all worthwhile. 

 

She didn't know her dream man could be an actual real man, who came to her most unexpectedly. But she didn't care how he provided; Ebony figured the creator knew this unit would only have happened under extreme circumstances. She viewed it as her prayers are answered, and her maker provided her with the purest form of love. Smiling, Ebony kissed him as she laid there on his chest with him cradling her face. 

 

"You're unbelievable," Ebony said, smiling up at him.

 

With a sheepish grin, Leo replied. "I've never heard someone tell me that before." 

 

Biting her lip, Ebony sat upright, staring at him. "Really? No other woman ever said that to you?"

 

"Honestly. I don't think I've ever experienced this before. I have to admit you bring something out of me." He said, smiling caressing her lower back and tush. 

 

Ebony lay on top of him, giving him full access to him caressing her plump rounded tush. She kisses him with the kisses from her mouth that tasted better than the most excellent wine. They enjoyed this quiet moment of familiarizing themselves with each other's body. His vanilla skin was something new to her; his weighty straight hair was something her fingers could not get enough of running between her hands. 

 

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

 

"Not really," Leo replied, appearing to be completely mesmerized by this lady.

 

"You need to keep your strength up. As good as this is, this not food Taekwoon. Let's go eat something." 

 

"Please call me, Leo."

 

"Okay, Leo." She said, smiling.

 

She climbs out of bed, taking him by his arm, pulling him up from the mattress. 

 

"Can I watch the television?" Leo asked.

 

"Sure, the remote is on the table in the living room; I'll go fix us something to eat.."

 

After spending about thirty minutes in the kitchen preparing for dinner, the veal chops delicious smells filled the house. They were ready and tender as Leo sniffed in. The two of them stealing glances at one another, hopelessly smiling at each other. Ebony finally came and took the only available seat in the living room that faces the television, and that's on the sofa next to Leo. 

 

He was watching the news when she came into the room, but she noticed his face had turned ashen like he was spooked.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. 

 

Leo told her the whole dreadful story of what happened to him that night. How he got shot and why he even attacked her the way he did. Ebony had mixed emotions about what she just heard.

 

"You do believe me?" Leo asked, seeing the unexplainable expression on her face. 

 

"Yes, I don't know...I mean, I want to. I don't know what to say right now. Let me think a minute."

 

It was a shock to hear all of it, and devasting for him, if he was telling her the truth. Deep in her heart, she felt like he was honest. She recalled his words from that night he attacked her before he fainted. Ebony's inherent nature wanted to help him if she could. She tried to keep him safe, and even if she didn't know it. It was too late; her heart had already claimed him and falling in love with the stranger.

 

"Thinking about that right now. What I've done, I must be insane. The way I feel, I can't let him go. I got to help him." She thought to herself.

 

"Look, I'm on vacation, let's go away somewhere until you fully recover, and then we can figure out how to deal with this matter. It may even give the cops time to investigate more thoroughly and find the real murderer."

 

Ebony didn't know if she was doing the right thing by letting him hide out in her home or not. She thought, 'Suppose I take him back home and the person who shot him, finds Leo and kills him, and I find out on tv that he's dead. Or the police take an innocent man to prison and throw away the key!' She shook her head at all those scary thoughts.

 

"I don't want you ever to be a part of this Ebony. You understand?" Leo says firmly. "Because you are not an accomplice. Kidnapping you, that's the only real crime I have committed.

 

"Don't say that this is not kidnapping. You needed my help. You were only trying to save your life. Besides, you didn't harm me. So I understand."

 

Ebony knew this whole bond and relationship they have formed is in reverse. The scenario has everything in reverse. First, you meet a person, and you get to know them and fall in love. But everything that has happened to the both of them has been unconventional, unexpected and the total opposite of everything normal.

 

"Dinner is ready." They went into the kitchen and had dinner together.

 

"Tell me more about you," Ebony asked.

 

Leo shared many things with her about his life and family and how he grew up. She shared her story too. They both became so engrossed in each other's presence and background. They were laughing freely together, something Leo doesn't do much of with anyone.

 

"Please let me have a glass of wine?" He pleads as he watches her sip hers. 

 

But Ebony refuse to give him even a sip being that he was still on powerful medication for infection and pain.

 

"Leo, I noticed you didn't respond to going away with me on vacation; after all, I am your nurse, among other things now." She said suggestively.

 

Getting up taking her by the hand, he leads her into the living as they sit on the couch. His dreamy eyes look over at her. Leo lays his long body on the sofa placing his head on her lap. She placed her arms on his upper shoulder, as she tried not to pressure him. Ebony turned on the television putting on a movie. 

 

The first five minutes of him laying on her lap, Ebony became curious about this man in more ways than one. It was no denying her attraction was more than evident. She stares down at his handsome side profile. She was paying attention to his elongated neck, his soft full cheeks, and beautiful black hair laying against his skin. He snuggled against her stomach innocently, like a child needing cuddling, she thought.

 

She relaxed, sitting back, enjoying the movie, and having a man close to her. Another 15 to 20 minutes into the movie he spoke.

 

"How soon can we leave?" 

 

Then he asked. "are you smiling?"

 

Lovingly he nestled his face against her stomach some more, wrapping his long arm around her waist and behind her back. All Ebony could do was sit there and take the love she needed and craved. The sensations that traveled through her body went straight to her center, waking up pure desire in her once more.

 

She stroked his hair, "yes, I'm smiling." 

 

Leo wasn't ready to face the severe dilemma that awaited him. Neither was he or Ebony prepared to let go of one another.

 

She and Leo silently repeated to themselves over and over.

 

Ebony. "I just want to help..."

 

"She helping...To keep me safe." Leo said, closing his eyes, let's run away together.


End file.
